


My Merry Band of Freaks

by AlMerriweatherJones



Series: We're all in this together [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlMerriweatherJones/pseuds/AlMerriweatherJones
Summary: I'm thinking this may be the start to a book of short stories of all my favorite characters coming together under this alternative universe.I'm starting this one off with a fun intro story that came to me while listening to "Freak Like Me" by Halestorm. It just fit with Hawke and all the DA2 friends. This is just the beginning.





	My Merry Band of Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> The references to past abuses are mentioned briefly in this chapter. They are not horribly in depth, but a warning was needed anyways.

Garret Hawke surveyed the room around him. It was 11 pm on a Saturday and he was enjoying every minute of the night. He had dragged Isabella, Merrill, Anders, and Fenris out with him to a brand-new underground club opening. Varric had hooked him up with the details and had even let slip that some of their favorite bands would be there. He sipped his Rum and Coke and searched for Isabela

Hawke found her exactly where he thought he would. She was currently dancing on one of the low wooden table. Hips gyrating frantically, she was belly dancing for a group of guys and girls. Her eyes were closed, but there was a devilish smirk on her face as she swayed seductively in her cut off short shorts and leather vest just barely covering the bra underneath. Isabella was shameless and knew her worth and Hawke loved every bit of it. Isabella was just one of the strays that met up his ragtag group.

Smiling widely up to Isabella was her amazingly nice girlfriend. Merrill held no ill will towards anyone Isabella flirted with. Merrill was also one of the nicest, tiniest women you’d ever meet. So innocent and gullible, she needed someone like Isabella to protect her from assholes that would take advantage of her. Although Merrill had very interesting research studies in her position as a deviant psychology specialist for the police, she’d be the first one to stop and pick a flower and dance while singing its praises. 

While Garrett watched them, Isabella pulled Merrill up and started swaying their hips together and kissed her deeply, to the cheers and cat calls of their audience. ‘Good for them’ He thought. The band on stage now was a female led hard rock band that had his head bobbing along with the music. It had enough melodic qualities to it that people were dancing intimately in front. It was hear that his eyes fell on to his other two friends.

Fenris and Anders. When they had first been introduced they hated each other, not that you’d know it now how close they were holding each other. Fenris with his back pressed into Anders while his face was bent backwards in an extensive lip lock with the taller strawberry blond as his ass ground into Anders front. 

Fenris had the roughest upbringing of anyone he’d known. He had extensive scars that were covered up by detailed white tattoos that covered most of this body. He had been picked up as a young kid by some sadistic fuck who enslaved him and kept him locked up and abused for almost 13 yrs. Hawke had come across Fenris 3 years ago on the streets, after breaking someone’s jaw just merely for accidently touching Fenris while asking for direction. It took some time, and bail money, but Hawke eventually helped Fenris figure out his problems due to his past. Now, he was on the local police force, quickly working up the ranks.

Anders… he has a rough upbringing in a different way. At twelve he was put into state custody as both his parents died in a fiery car accident. He had been shuffled from house to house and was abused by his social worker assigned to his case. It had all come to a nasty conclusion win he was 17 and had had enough of the social workers, Alrik, sexual advances. In a fit of rage, he had shoved Alrik straight into a fireplace and had waited to call for help until it was too late. Anders had almost been charged with involuntary manslaughter, except there was enough evidence of sexual abuse that Anders was excused completely. He was put out on his own…. With no help from anyone. After going from place to place dealing with intense bipolarism, Hawke had stumbled upon him in the back alleys and helped him get back on his feet and go to nursing school.

Hawke, Hawke had his own problems, but he took care of them by helping others. His parents had also both died, about five years apart, during Hawkes teens and early 20’s. They left him a substantial inheritance. Hawke could think of no better thing to do with it then help his rag tag group of friends. They were his family now. They were his little freaks and weirdos and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
